Scrapped Teacher
is the 40 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In the previous chapter, after Keima finds out what happened with Nagase and her basketball team in the past, he then asks Elsie to do some "arrangement" for him. The next day at Narusawa Sports Center, as Nagase try to enjoy a wrestling show, she recall all the bad thing happen in the class. But then she rub off all her trouble and motivates herself. She then seeking for her seat, which have been taken by someone. The man who taken her seat reveal to be Keima, who also has the same ticket as her (It appears that he want Elsie to creates a fake pass to claim Jun's seat in the Narusawa wrestling dome). While Nagase is still try to figure out what is going on, someone behind shout her to sit down. Hearing that, Nagase then tell Keima that she will find another seat, but Keima suddenly drag her to sit with him causing them to share the seat to watch the show. Jun feel uncomfortable about it but before she could do something, she got distract by the show. Unintentionally, she get to close to Keima without notice, in the end she enjoys the show while Keima think he just want her not to touch him any more. Suddenly, Keima comments that wrestling is fun to him, much to Nagase surprise. She then explained to Keima why wrestling are exciting while she slowly get close to Keima even more. She then suddenly poke Keima cheek and asks why he didn't respond well to her effort earlier. She admits that she can't do anything alone and she want all the support she can get. Hearing that, Keima then stated he knows why the basketball team got suspense which leaving Nagase in state of shock. Nagase then recall what happen in the past with her basketball team, it reveal that because of her ideal, the team got crushed and with the result the team members dissatisfied with her leadership. When Keima hear Nagase explanation that, he questions Nagase if she really do that for the sake of the other. Shock when hearing that, Nagase yells at Keima stated he doesn't know anything about her and then leaving. And with that development, Keima finally got what he want The next day at school, Nagase request that all of the students should join the Maijima marathon, which opposed by a lot of the students. The students said she was too serious and sometimes too nosey on their business. Nagase lost her calm when she hear that and she blame all of them are being selfish before run out of the class. The students are annoyed by what she said but then Keima compliment what Nagase try to do and blame his classmate. They angry by what he said and didn't realises that was Keima's final card for the conquest. In the last panel, Keima stated that he could finally see then ending. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies a Japanese school drama. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary